Made by the owl
by anthony132
Summary: a strange boy that s half human, half vampire, arrivs to the land of Ooo and finn and jake are the first people to greet him, is this a friend or foe? its my OC and its a good guy but he posses a power that he cannot control
1. Chapter 1

Made by the owl

_This basic info before reading, finn is 19 yrs old and doesn't wear his hat anymore_

Fin and Jake where walking by the gardens of the candy kingdom, "hey jake have you ever wondered if eating candy people could count as cannibalism?", jake stopped walking and stared at Finn, "dude that's just disgusting… but it makes me think…hmm", as finn and jake kept walking the saw something weird, one of the candy trees had a hole on it and voices could be heard from it.

"Jake… are seeing what im seeing?", "yeah dude… what the hell is that?", jake asked finn while noticing that a hand with claws was coming out of the portal in the tree. "dude get ready I think there´s a monster at the other side", "I got my fist ready, its punching time!" finn took out his sword that he got from Joshua, the sword had been in a lot of fights ever since he found it when he was 14 yrs old, 5 years of slaughtering evil made the blade of the sword gain a bright red color, and Jake grew his arms and fist, getting ready to kick (punch) some evil ass.

From the tree a strange figure came out at first the two bros could see an arm with fangs and after a couple of seconds the saw that from the portal was coming a man, long hair, a sharp teeth coming out of his mouth and for some strange reason… he was naked.

Finn and jake both saw the guy falling to the floor as the portal from the tree closed. They both stared at the naked guy on the floor wondering what the gob just happened. "hey jake?", "yeah?", "what just happened?", "I think a naked guy just came out of a tree", "should we…?", "take him to PB so see can see if he´s alright?", "I was gonna say put some clothes on him but that's a better idea".

At the candy kingdom med-bay

While princess bubblegum was running some exams on the man that jake and finn had just found the asked PB, "so PB what can you tell us about him?", "well… not much… he´s 19 yrs old biologically, he´s got large brown hair, but that's pretty obvious, and my exams say that he´s like Marceline but there seems to be more human DNA than vampire". "amm PB we meant, what can you tell us about he´s health?, is he ok?". "oh! That… hehehe… he´s just sleeping that's all".As PB said this she looked at the mans body, he was pretty "hot" in her words.

"ok PB, now what do you mean he´s like Marceline, you mean a vampire?, cuz he was exposed to sunlight and he didn't get burned". Finn said aiming at the window to show that it was just midday. "well I did some DNA exams as I told you before and there´s more human DNA than vampire, so that could explain his resistance to sunlight, but it seems that he still has some normal vampire looks, like the teeth". As PB opened the mouth of the vampire boy to show finn and jake his teeth, the vampire boy woke up, pushed PB away as he and she screamed in surprise. While this happened finn just yelled at the princess "watch out", and took his sword out and jake got his fists ready, but the vampire boy calmed down and sat at the bed he was at, looking at PB with his brown eyes and asked her. "where am i?... what happened to me?". PB got up from the floor and sat a bench she had near the bed, "you´re inside the candy kingdoms med-bay, I was taking care of you, and this two noble hero's brought you here". Finn watching that the vampire didn't have an evil look on his face he sheathed his sword and talk to the vampire boy, "hey man, I'm finn and this is my brother jake, he´s a magic dog and I'm a human". "hey… I'm… Anthony… and I'm a human too but I got some vampire powers", finn had a smile on his face when he heard Anthony, for finn just hearing peace in a person's voice meant that he, she or it wasn't evil, finn lifted his fist to Anthony and Anthony getting the message he bumped fists with finn and they both had a friendly smile on their faces. PB interrupted the friendly atmosphere the hero and the newcomer had between them and directing to Anthony she introduced herself. "Hello Anthony, im Princess Bubblegum and I was taking care of you while you were sleeping, you can call me PB like finn and other friends call me". As soon as PB finished her sentence, Anthony kneeled for PB and said "hello, im Anthony the human/vampire and im honored to meet you your highness" he then grabed PB´s hand and kissed it, PB blushed and stared at him. "Princess… PB… you task like… bubblegum… I like it". Anthony said it in an innocent way but PB still blushed so much her face looked like a tomato. "oh! Please Anthony you´re making me blush". "I didn't mean to make you blush princess, im sorry", "don't worry I kinda liked it". PB stared at Anthony's eyes and blushed a bit more, he just looked at PB I a weird way and said, "i´m sorry PB but… im still naked and I feel a little embarrassed at the fact that you´re staring at me, PB´s face went totally red as she face to another direction and just asked finn, "finn could you please take Anthony to the guards dressing room?". "sure thing PB, follow me dude, lets get you some clothes". "thanks man, ill appreciate it".

As finn, jake and Anthony where walking to the guards dressing room, PB in still at the med bay called out for Marceline so she could help her see if any of Anthony´s powers could have been damaged. And after calling out for Marceline, PB walked to the ned where Anthony had been resting and she touched it gently, and after breathing deeply from her nose she sunk her face at the bedcover smelling anthony´s scent and telling herself, "whats wrong with you bubblegum? Cool down before anyone sees you", PB quickly fixed herself to normal and then tried to stop thinking of anthony´s body, but she felt very warm just by even imaging it.

At the guards dressing room

"hey finn don't you think its bad if I take the clothes from the guards?". "nah man, you see the guards are banana men and they don't wear clothes so all the clothes that are in this dressing room are available for anyone who wants some clothes". "ah… well then I guess I should put on something", a couple of minutes passed until Anthony found a pair of black jeans, a dark green shirt, come cowboy boots, and a black jacket. "wow man you dress just like Marceline". "… who is Marceline?…". " oh! She´s a friend of ours that is a vampire… well the vampire queen… PB told us that would call her to see if she could help you see if you have your vampire powers good", "aww well thanks I guess".

At the med bay

Bubblegum had been almost half hour lying down at the bed where Anthony had been sleeping, she just kept saying to herself "whats wrong with me… *phant*… I don't do this kind of… *phant*… perverted stuff… *phant*. Just in that moment Marceline came flying through the window and saw PB crawling all over the bed in the room, "Bonnibel… what the hell are you doing?". PB opened her eyes in a second and stood up at the other and said "oh! No… nothing… Marceline… im glad you came…", she said worried that Marcy was gonna start asking questions, "amm well I don't know what you where doing but nevermind that, what did you call me for?". Just in that moment finn and Anthony came through the door, jake had gone home so he could go to his date with lady rainicorn. "hey PB how´s does our frind look?", finn stepped away so PB could have a clear view on Anthony and she stared at him with her face as red as a tomato, Marceline doing the same but blushing a little bit more, Anthony noticed a new person in the room and he told Marceline,"hi, you must be ,Marceline the vampire queen, im Anthony the human vampire" he stretched his hand to shake hands with Marceline but she just stood looking at the brown eyes of Anthony, "awww… yeah, hello… Anthony…. Nice meeting you" Marceline grabbed his hand and she felt a sudden skip in her heartbeat, she told herself "what´s this… I haven't felt like this ever since… ash…" in that same moment Anthony told himself "wow… this woman is beautiful… she must have a boyfriend…". PB broke the silence between Marcy and Anthony and told Marceline, "Marcy I called you here so could check on our friend Anthony if his vampire powers where still functioning", "oww… sure thing Bonnibel… well… amm… should we go outside?", "aww… sure thing" said Anthony. Marcy put on her big hat so she could be at the sunlight wich caused Anthony to ask, "hey Marceline… if you could get hurt with the sunlight… why do you go out?", Marceline turned and looked directly at Anthony, "cuz I miss going out in the sunlight" she said looking through the window and then floating down at the castle gardens, she then looked up at Anthony and him that this his first test, checking if he could float. Anthony looking a little scared, thought of floating and after a couple of seconds his body lifted from the floor and slowly floated down to where Marceline was.

At the castle gardens

"hey… I did it… wow… that was… pretty easy", Marcy looked at Anthony as he was floating with joy through the castle gardens. Marceline then took an apple from one of the trees and tossed it to Anthony as she told him, "lets see if you can eat like a vampire, suck the color out of the apple", Anthony then buried his teeth in the apple and slowly sucked the color out of it, he then turned at Marceline and said "hey, sucking out the color of things taste good" he said with a happy smile, Marceline blushed by watching him smile at her, she then said out of the blue "ok Anthony now lets check your beast form", Marceline quickly turned into her tall bat-like form and sprinted at Anthony who after listening to what she said turned only to see Marceline in ther human-like bat form choking him to death while saying "im gonna drink your blood and then ill be able to walk in the sun again!", Anthony grabbing Marceline´s giant fang creamed "let… me… GO!" this last part while his face shift shape to his eyes turning a birght red color and his mouth into a giant sharp teeth hole while making a cheering that caused Marceline to let him go, and after he was freed from the choking he grabed Marceline by the shoulders and tossed her to the ground, she then turned back to her normal form and said a little scared of Anthony "ok ok tiger calm down, calm down" Anthony slowly calmed down and his returned to normal, he apologized to Marceline for almost bitting her head of wich Marceline then said, "it would have been kind of sexy though" both of them giggled and then stared at each others eyes, the both spend a moment watching deeply into their eyes until both of them slowly closed their eyes and got to each other to get a kiss. They slowly moved their head until their libs met in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anthony and Marceline where enjoying the kiss they were having, but s strange feeling made Marceline to stop kissing Anthony, "wait… where's my hat?!" , Marceline had lost her hat for the small brawl she had with Anthony to make him go to his beast form, "oh no!", Marceline started screaming in pain for the sunlight as her skin began to burn, "Marcy what´s wrong?!" Anthony said in panic when he remembered that because his more human than vampire he could survive being out in the sun, "Finn! I need your help!" he said screaming and after a couple of seconds finn arrived at the scene and without saying a thing he and Anthony grabbed Marceline and carried her to the castle med-bay.

Marceline was laying on a bed while PB, after getting rid of that strange feeling she had for Anthony's scent, started curing Marceline but she exposed for too much time to the sunlight, "I'm sorry guys but she´s in a very bad condition, I don't even think she´s gonna heal soon from the burns she got". "how much time do you think it´s gonna take her to heal up, PB?" asked Anthony getting close to Marceline while thinking of something, "I don't know… maybe 2 weeks before the pain goes away… but she´s gonna have some scars", after PB finished responding to Anthony, Marceline started growling in pain "please get out I need to sedate her again", Anthony and Finn went out of the room and Finn asked, "hey man… what happened out there?", "well… she was helping me remember how to float", "yeah I saw how you flew out of the room by the window, pretty cool", "thanks… and after that she tossed me an apple and asked me to suck the color… pretty sweet by the way, and after that she said "ok now beast form" and I was surprised but as soon as I turned to face her she grabbed me by the throat choking me and I outraged… I think that's when she lost her hat". "hmm… sure you did nothing more?", Anthony blushed for the memory of him and Marceline kissing, "whoa man, you´re as red as an apple!... wait… what happened after that?", "well… i… we…. While was outraged I tossed her to the ground and well… she went back to her normal form and she told me to calm down so I went back to normal, but instead of rising up we stared at each other's eyes and…", "whoa! Man you kissed Marceline?!... wait was it a upps kiss or a passionate kiss?", "I´m not sure man", "how much time did you guys spend kissing?", "jeez man… about… a couple of minutes I think", "whoooohohohoho, it was a passionate kiss!, so do you like Marceline?", "well I just met her… but… I think I do like her…", "well man… if this helps I think she like you too.", "really?" anthony´s eyes lit up at that moment, "how can you tell?", "well I noticed that when she saw you, she couldn't stop blushing and she never stopped watching you", "really?", "yeah man".

2 hours later

After waiting outside the room for PB to tell the guys if Marceline was ok, Finn eventually told Anthony that he had to go so he could go with his girlfriend, a girl named flame princess, but that if he needed a place to spend the night he could always go to his house, finn then gave him a small map showing the way outside candy kingdom to finn´s house.

PB opened the door and saw Anthony sitting on the floor, she blushed after watching directly into his brown eyes again, she started breathing heavily and told Anthony, "Marceline wants to talk to you, try not to get to close to her… by the way… she already told me what happened," Anthony´s face went completely red and he turned his face to the other side of the hallway, PB made a little giggle and slowly got close to Anthony and whispered to his ear, "she liked it… a lot", Marceline left quickly to her room while still breathing heavily , Anthony noticed it and stood still for a moment, "…what the hell is wrong with her?...", he looked inside the room and Marceline was sitting on the bed looking by the window, by now the sun was setting to welcome the night, Marceline turned to see Anthony and she smiled and said very softly, "im sorry for what happened today, we just met and look I already kissed you", Anthony blushed and then told Marceline, "hey Marcy look I know I just met but I kinda… i… I kinda like you and well…", Marceline floated over to where he was and placed her finger on his mouth shutting him up, "say nothing more", she then stared at Anthony and leaned in for a kiss, Anthony saw this and he also leaned. Their lips met and they slowly went from kissing gently to kissing passionately, Marceline still felt pain for the burns but she didn't want to stop kissing him, they let the passion gain control over them, they both went to the bed, Anthony was on top of Marceline kissing her passionately he kept control over his tongue cuz he taught it was still too soon for that but after meeting a vampire goddess in a minute and kiss her passionately at the other it's a surprise he wanted to wait for French kissing. Marceline and Anthony stopped kissing and the cuddled in the bed and Anthony whispered to Marceline's ear, "Marcy what im about to do is because I care about you and I want to be happy again", Marceline hugged Anthony again leaving her bite marks exposed whispering to his ear, "you don't have to do anything, im happy right now", Anthony without paying attention to what she said he nailed his teeth to Marceline's neck biting exactly where she had the bite marks, "Anthony what are you doing!", she said shocked by what was happening, after hearing no response from Anthony she pushed him out of the bed making him fall on his head, "sorry if it hurt Marcy" Anthony said while rubbing his head, "what the hell did you tink you where doing?!" Marceline said with her anger face that showed her big vampire teeth and made her eyes go red with rage, Anthony without responding smiled and opened the window that was in front of Marceline letting the little sunlight that was left enter and touch her skin, Marceline panicked and screamed a little while covering her face but after a while she noticed that she couldn't feel any pain at all and her skin wasn't emanating smoke, also her burn marks from earlier where gone, "what did you do?", "I gave you the ability of resisting sunlight" Anthony smiled at her while saying this.

Marceline stood up from the bed and walked straight to Anthony, she grabbed his shirt and gave him a kiss on the lips, she stayed like that for a couple of minutes, "I guess you liked my little gift", "shut up you dummy", Anthony embraced Marceline in his arms.

After spending some time together Anthony walked out of the room saying good night to Marceline, he closed the door and saw a peppermint walking straight to him, "… I think I need some sleep", "good evening sir, I'm the princess private butler", "ooo! so that's why its called candy kingdom", peppermint butler looked with a confused face at the gentlemen, "ok… well the princess asked to prepare a room for you so you could rest for a while at the castle", "thanks little candy man" Anthony stretched his hand to rub peppermint butler on the head but while doing it a scary image of death babies and dismembered corpses went through his head. "mister… are you ok?", "aww… yeah… I'm… ok", Anthony slowly took his hand of peppermint butler, "well sir follow me I'll take you to your room", "… thanks…" anthony had a traumatized look on his face for the images that came to him when he touched peppermint butler but after a while the images disappeared and Anthony´s face returned to normal but he still a little bit worried for what he saw for touching peppermint butler.

"ok sir here we are", peppermint butler opened a door that led to a room made out of red candy which made Anthony stare with hunger at the room, "the princess told me that you are welcome to suck the color out of the things in this room, also if you need anything the princess room is just next to you", "thanks little man" Anthony was about to rub peppermint butler on the head he stopped just inches away from doing it and just said thank you, peppermint butler left Anthony to get comfy in the room, an hour hadn't past and Anthony already sucked the red color out of everything that was in the room, "jaaaaa… im full… im gonna sleep now" Anthony went to sleep.

Midnight

A strange noise made Anthony wake up and he saw a feminine figure at his door, he stared at it trying to recognize it ant he saw it was Princess Bubblegum, "PB what are you…" Anthony looked down and saw that PB was completely naked he could everything from her breast to her vagina, "Princess what the hell are you doing", the princess walked straight to Anthony getting inside his bed and then she went for a kiss putting out her tongue firs for a French kiss, "PB wait what are you…", PB interrupted Anthony with her kiss and Anthony could feel a lot of passion going through his body and also through PB´s body, PB placed herself on top of him and without hesitation she pulled Anthony's penis out and tried to place it inside her vagina, "Princess wait you can't…" PB placed Anthony's hard penis inside her wet vagina and immediately started moving her hips up and down, making Anthony moan with pleasure just as PB was, she kept moving her hips up and down and she starting making squirt noises, "I'm gonna cum" she said, "me too" Anthony said grabbing PB´s waist so his penis could go even further into PB´s vagina, after moving her waist more she creamed in pleasure meaning that she came, at that same moment Anthony moaned deeply meaning that he also he inside PB, Anthony felt fast asleep and Bubblegum silently returned to her room not before licking the cum that was left on Anthony's penis.

Next morning

Anthony woke up a little accelerated, he scratched his head and looked around the room, "a wet dream?... thought those where over 5 years ago", he tried to stand from the bed but he noticed that his pants where unhooked and his member was hanging out, he quickly placed it back in and then with a serious face told himself, "…wait… naah… can't be", he entered the bathroom and took a quick shower, after that he got dresses back to yesterdays clothes that peppermint butler cleaned while he was taking a bath, "wow… that was fast", he got dressed and read a note that was in his pocket, "breakfast. Bottom right", "well I'm kinda hungry", Anthony walked to the dining room and sat on a chair, cinnamon bun sat 3 chairs away from him, Anthony stared at the candy citizen and thought "… that brown color looks tasty…" suddenly peppermint butler came and placed a plate of apples, a dozen strawberries and some red candies in front of him, "hey thanks peppy", peppermint butler dropped a little laugh before leaving.

As Anthony was sucking the color out of his breakfast, PB came into the dining room wearing her pink robe and her hair was all messed up like if had just been in a fight, "hey PB you ok?", "yeah… I think I had a rough night that's all", "sleepwalking?", "hope not, I tend to do crazy things when I sleepwalk", "good to know, I better lock my door" Anthony and PB laughed at the joke and then the both kept doing their own thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Anthony and bubblegum were having breakfast, Anthony asked PB, "so you had any nightmares yesterday?, "jaaaaaa… I don't know, I just woke up feeling really tired and for some reason a bit agitated", "well, then you better get some more sleep", "yeah I think ill do that", PB smiled at Anthony thanking him for worrying, but something caught her attention, when she looked into Anthony's brown eyes she noticed for a second before feeling hot just like yesterday when she crawled inside Anthony's bed at the Med-bay, she noticed that for a second Anthony's eyes turned yellow, she tried to tell Anthony but before she could, she felt a hot sensation heating up her whole body, she quickly ran to the kitchen while Anthony was watching with a really confused face at bubblegum, PB went into the kitchen and putted her head inside a bucket of ice that one of the cooks was holding, she stayed inside the bucket for some minute while Anthony, cinnamon bun, peppermint butler and some banana guards where watching PB a bit worried and soon came to her aid.

The banana guards took the princess head out of the bucket, she then closed her eyes and took Anthony by hand telling him, "quickly come with me", "wait what's going on? What's wrong PB?", she stopped and turned at Anthony telling him while facing to the floor, "listen I think that there´s some kind of ability that you can´t control, I don't know why I didn't notice it yesterday after behaving like that for your scent", "… my what?...", "no time quickly we gotta go see Marceline", "that's what I was gonna do after having breakfast", PB quickly took Anthony to Marceline's Med bay room.

PB pushed Anthony though the door and he stepped into the room, Marceline was awake sucking the color out of some strawberries that the nurse gave her, "oh! Hey Anthony, you surprised me having breakfast" Marceline said with a smile, "yeah… I…", Marceline came out of the bed and opened a curtain, the sunlight touched her grey skin and she inhaled deeply, she then turned to Anthony gave him a short kiss on the lips and said while looking at him at the eyes, "thank you for biting me", she then hugged him, "hey what you say after this we go to see finn and jake after all you and finn seemed to like each other", "well yeah his a good friend and we kinda did became friends very fast… well ok", Marceline was about to kiss Anthony until PB pushed the door and told Marceline to stop, "Marceline wait!?", "what is it Bonnibel?!, don't you I'm spending some quality time with my special friend here?", Marceline looked deeply into Anthony's eyes, PB stepped between the two of them and pushed Marceline away and closed her eyes, "Bonnibel what fuck is wrong with you?!", "don't look into his eye´s, whenever I look into his eyes I go into some kind of hypnotized state! What you´re doing is not what you want to do is what his eyes make you do!", Anthony after hearing this he looked to the floor and said almost whispering, "so you mean… what happened between and Marcy?", "it was all made by the hypnotic powers of your eyes" PB told Anthony avoiding to look at him directly in the eyes, "I don't know why but this power of yours…", "it's called _the eyes of the master_ Bonnibel, I have that power too", Marceline interrupted PB, "I thought you would knew better about ancient vampire magic", "wait so… you knew about his power all along?", "yes Bonnibel I knew all along, vampires are immune to _the eyes of the master_", "so then… what you do with Anthony…", "I… I do it cuz I actually really like Anthony a lot", Marceline said this blushing and facing towards him.

Anthony then made a shy smile and Marceline noticed it and blushed even more, "ok so you know that his eyes turn yellow whenever he makes the hypnosis?", "they turn yellow? I always see them brown", "interesting… looks like they only turn yellow when the successfully cast the spell", "ok wait so if anybody look directly into my eyes they´ll obey me?", "not exactly" Marceline said, "you see yesterday when I flew through the window I saw Bonnibel smelling the bed you used to rest while unconscious", "wait wha…", "and the guy Bonnibel sent to call for me told me that she needed checking on another vampire that finn and jake found unconscious, and when I saw her do that I remembered that male vampires that can't control that ability make the enchanted get… well… horny", Anthony stared at PB in a weird way and Bonnibel said, "why are you looking at me like that, I did that only because of that stupid power of yours", "ok… so… Marcy do you know a way of gaining control over _the eyes of the master_?", "well now that you know about it you should be able to use it… but it´ll still pop out a couple of times", "well I just need to make sure it doesn't pop out with people close to me", "you should try it and see if you really can control know that you know of it", Anthony nodded with his head and went to the window, he saw a couple of chocolate chips and then he hissed at the girl and she turned and saw Anthony, the female chocolate chip waved at him and Anthony focused his eyes on the little female chocolate chip, his eyes turned yellow and the chocolate chip fell under the spell and then she faced to her chocolate chip boyfriend and then she started kissing him.

Anthony moved away from the window, "well… seems I do can now use it whenever I can", Anthony then turned to Marceline and turned his eyes yellow trying to hypnotize her, Marceline smacked him slowly on the head and then she placed her hand on his cheek, "you don't have to hypnotize me to get laid", PB interrupted, "well… now that that's been taken care of…", Marceline and Anthony started making out passionately, "ow! I think I better leave", PB left the two vampires alone, she closed the door and stood in the hallway thinking, "I don't get it… if I already broke free of the spell… why do I still feel… so…", PB though this while touching her panties feeling that she was wet, not for the kiss scene between Anthony and Marceline… but only because of Anthony.

Anthony and Marceline where kissing very passionately and things got very hot, "Anthony…", she said between moans of pleasure. "yes?", Anthony answered while kissing and biting Marceline on the neck, "nothing just… *moan* keep going", Anthony started going lower till he arrive Marceline´s breast, Marceline was wearing a grey tank top so Anthony began kissing Marceline's exposed chest, he then stopped and looked at Marceline, "why… *moan*… did you stop?", Anthony without answering slid his hand under Marceline's shirt and removed it leaving her bra exposed he then letting the passion guide him started kissing lower until he stopped to remove Marceline´s pants, the panties came off with the pants and Anthony started breathing over Marceline's wet vagina and Marceline grabbed Anthony's face and sank it to lick her private area, Anthony's tongue felt so good that Marceline began touching her breast so she could get more excited for the stimulation, Anthony then moved her hands off her breast and started touching and massaging her breast, "AAAAAAAH!" Marceline screamed in pleasure while crossing her legs so Anthony wouldn't stop licking her now soaking wet vagina, and after a couple of minute she came making a lot of noise. Anthony stopped licking and he placed himself on top of Marceline and he then took out his member and with the head he touched Marceline's palpating vagina, "Marceline if you´re tired we can stop", "this is my first time" she replied, "but I'm not tired… so you can go on" she said between phants, Anthony slow inserted his member into Marceline´s vagina and she started to moan, Anthony slowly made his way through Marceline until his whole member made his way deep into Marceline, Anthony stopped for a minute to face Marceline, they both started kissing and Anthony started moving slowly making Marceline moan while kissing Anthony.

Anthony and Marceline where making love very slow but in a way that made Marceline cum for a second time, and after making Marceline cum Anthony kept going until he told Marceline, "Marcy… im about to cum", "don't worry come on and do it inside" Anthony moved a couple of time more and then he made one last thrust and he came inside Marceline, the both kissed until Anthony finished completely, they both felt exhausted and rested a bit before putting their clothes on again.

After they both changed back to their clothes Marceline reminded Anthony the idea of going meet with Finn and Jake, Anthony nodded and before flying to the adventures house Marceline grabbed his hand and they flew together, Anthony admiring the land of Ooo and Marceline enjoying being able to see the land of Ooo without having to wear a hat to avoid the sun rays.

The tree fortress

"come on man, I wanna check out this cave that flambo told us about", finn said to jake, "ok ok bro calm down", jake grabbed a couple of supplies and then left with Finn to an adventure, "hey man check it out its Anthony and Marceline", "o yeah", the brothers waved at the vampire couple to show them where they were, "hey Marcy, I think that's them", "Marceline looked down and saw Finn and Jake waving at them, "aw yeah, seems we´re just in time, looks like they were leaving for an adventure", "that sounds exiting", "you have no idea, I've known Finn ever since he was 13, he loves going on adventure and slay evil". Anthony smiled and them both descended to join Finn and jake, "sup guys", "hey Marcy, sup Anthony", "sup finn" Anthony and finn then bumped fists, "hey this is jake he was with me yesterday when you woke up", "hey, sup?", Anthony bumped fists with jake just like he did with finn. "so guys where were you going?" Marceline asked the two brothers, "we were about to go check out this cave flambo told us about, he said that there was amassing stuff in there, wanna come with us", "sure" Marceline and Anthony said at the same time.

On their way to the cave

So Marcy I by the way I saw you holding hand with Anthony you seem to like him a lot, Marceline blushed, "well… he and I are kinda…", "we´re together" Anthony answered for Marceline as she looked at him with her face completely red and dedicated him a smile. "well congrats you two", jake said while poking Marceline, she then made jake stop by showing a frightening vampire face that made jake almost faint. Finn suddenly stopped and looked at Marceline directly, "….wait… aaaah! Marceline, where´s your hat?! You´re gonna burn!", "o yeah that's right!" jake quickly turned into a hat and placed himself over Marceline´s head covering her completely from the sun, Marceline then laugh a little and took hat jake off, "guys I no longer need to hide from the sun", "what do you mean" finn asked in a confused way, "you see this handsome fella that I'm with" placing her arm around Anthony's neck making him blush, "he bit me and he gave his ability to resist sunlight so now I no longer have to hide from the sun", "wow dude that very cool" finn said at Anthony while giving him a thumbs up, "well guys we´re here" jake said to the group.

In front of the cave

The guys saw in front of them a cave that looked very old, as they walked inside the saw a wooden wall, "what the hell is this" finn said while inspecting the wall", "look dude" jake said and then pointed a finger at a lever that was at the end of the wall. Finn pulled the lever and the wooden wall rose from the floor and showed an illuminated path that led to a door that was being protected by a very muscular troll, "I'm Fred the troll, what do you want?" he said in a very deep and manly voice, "we are here to take the treasure behind that door", "jaaa! In order for you to pass through that door and take the treasure behind it you first need to…", "so I guess this the part in the adventure where this troll starts asking us for stuff right?" Anthony asked Finn, "who knows man lets listen to what he wants", "in order to let you insects take the treasure you must defeat me me…", finn took his sword out, jake turned into a muscular being and Marceline and Anthony went to beast form showing their fangs and turning their fingers into claws, "you have to beat me… at arm wrestling!", "…. Seriously?..." finn replied, "jaa you little pussies are scared of me" the troll said while flexing his arms to show off his muscles, "hey finn mind if I take care of him?" Anthony asked finn, "he´s all yours", Anthony walked straight to Fred the troll and Fred casted a spell that made a table appear in front of them, "wow… that trick must be very useful at picnics", "it actually is, and its made out of mahogany", "wow now that's fancy", "ok no more chitchat lets get started" Fred said while flexing yet again his muscles trying to intimidate Anthony, "ok lets get this over with" Anthony replied". Anthony and the troll placed their arms in position, then jake stood in the middle and started counting "ok 3…2…1… GO!", "Fred without hesitation started with all his strength and caught Anthony off guard and almost beat him but Anthony stopped his arm inches away from the side of the table, he then used his vampire strength to beat Fred the troll, but he over did it and broke the mahogany table and broke 3 out 5 fingers of Fred´s hand, "OH MY GLOB! MY FINGERS! WHAT THE GROB IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", "sorry I think I over did it", "YOU THINK!... just take the damn treasure and so I can go get a doctor!", "ok ok if you insist".

The guys ran up to Anthony to congratulate him for beating the troll, "dude that was awesome", "yeah man you completely owned that troll", finn and jake congratulated him, Marceline got close to him and whispered at his ear "watching you almost lose and then winning at the last second was really exciting" she then kissed him in the cheek and grabbed his hand to enter together the treasure room, finn and jake followed after watching Fred leave the cave while screaming for a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After watching Fred asking for a doctor outside the cave, Finn and Jake joined Anthony and Marceline inside the treasure room. Inside they saw mountains of gold, swords, some jewelry, and other pre-mushroom war objects, everyone´s eyes lit up when they saw all that treasure just for them.

Anthony and Finn rushed for the pile of swords that was next to a mountain of gold, "wow! Man! Look at this!" Anthony said very excited, "yeah dude all this swords are awesome" Finn said to Anthony, "look at the two of them, they´re just the same" Jake said while laughing.

Anthony kept digging through the sword mountain and he found a sword that caught his attention, the sword had the blade as black as night, and it had an engraved image of happy face Phil in the handle, Anthony stared at the sword, it was in good conditions and it looked pretty bad ass on him. Marceline noticed how Anthony fell in love with the sword so she started digging deeper into a mountain of old pre-mushroom war objects and inside she found a belt that could be used as a sheath for a sword she floated over to where Anthony was and closed his eyes with her hands, "guess who?", Anthony smiled and dropped the sword he had so he could dedicate both his hands to Marceline, "oh who knows?", he said in a flirty way, Marceline took her hands off Anthony and took out the sheath and handed it to Anthony, Anthony took the belt and wore it, then he grabbed his new sword and sheath it in the belt, "now you look like an adventurer", "thanks Marcy", then Anthony quickly turned to the pile where Marceline found the belt, he dug even deeper than Marceline did, he found replacements for bass cords, Anthony gave the bass cords to Marceline, she smiled in joy and said, "hey I also found this", Marceline took out an electric guitar and she gave it to Anthony, "wow Marcy this is so swee..." he couldn't finish his sentence because some flashbacks came to his memory, the flashback showed him playing some metal songs, "hey Anthony… you ok?", "whaa… sorry Marcy I had some kind of… flashback", "well don't make me worry for you again… you scared me", "sorry Marcy I promise it won't happen again", Anthony then gave Marceline a quick kiss, "hey if you guys are done kissing let´s get out of here I have a date with my girlfriend" Jake said while carrying a big load of gold coins, chests and some pre-mushroom war money.

The group walked out of the cave and Jake asked Finn, "yo man didn't you have a date planned with flame princess today too?", "aw yeah! I totally forgot! She's gonna burn me to ashes!", Jake slapped Finn and then told him "that's not cool bro! forgetting your dates with your girlfriend is not cool!", "you going with that flame girl you told me?" Anthony asked Finn while holding Marceline's hand, "yeah man… hey I remember… I told her about you and she said she wanted to meet you… kinda weird… she´s usually shy when it comes to meet someone new", "you go Anthony I need to work on my album back at my house if you still have time come over later and we´ll watch a movie" Marceline gave small paper to Anthony with directions to her house, she then gave him a quick passionate kiss and left.

Anthony waited until he no longer could see Marceline in the distance, jake had already left to his date with lady rainicorn but before that he made a little stop at the tree house to drop the treasure, "come on man we´re late and FP might burn to ashes for doing so", "all that you´re saying about burn us to ashes… you´re speaking metaphorically right?", "it´s literal… she´s a fire elemental", "… oh… wait… so how do you two… you know?" Anthony asked while making weird things with his hands, "how do we… oh that!?... fire resistance spell", "that´s gotta be handy… didn't know you could use magic, man", "I don't a friend of mine called flambo, the same guy that told about the cave, knows the spell so whenever I go where FP is, he lives under a rock nearby, I ask him to cast the spell", "cool… hey so… how does it feel?... warm?", "what feels warm?... that?", "yeah… does it feel warm or… hot?", "well it feels… hot but hot nice… like the kind of heat that makes you feel sleepy", "so it feels nice", "yeah man… so… how does it feels with Marceline? Cuz you know… she´s technically death", "well… first of… not ice cold but a little cold… but then it feels warm", "even when you two kiss?", "her lips are cold, but she has warm breath… and FP?", "she´s a fire elemental, her saliva is boiling water", before the two adventurers knew it they had arrived to Fire Princess house where she was waiting for Finn sitting by the edge of the river throwing small fire balls at it and watching them go out.

Finn made to Anthony a signal telling him to be quiet, Finn took off his shoes and socks then he sat by FP´s side sticking his feet in the water and quickly said hello surprising her, "hey FP, missed me?", "of course dummy" she gave Finn a kiss on the cheek burning him a little but Finn after getting burned so many times he could by now resist hugging with FP for at least a minute with no magic spell. Finn smiled to Flame Princess and also gave her a kiss on the cheek making him burn his lips a little, "hey FP where´s flambo? I need him to cast the spell", "I don't know Finn, I haven't seen him in the whole day", "hey before we continue this is my friend Anthony the vampire I told you about", "hi, nice to meet you I´m Flame Princess" FP gave Anthony a little smile so he responded equally, "nice meeting you too, hey I think I´m making a bad threesome so I should leave to see Marceline at her place", "wait dude at least help us find flambo", "yes please, if we don't find him he won't cast the protection spell on Finn… and I won't be able to give Finn the little gift I thought of giving him" FP said with a kinky look, "come on man help us", "ok ok I'll do it, so how does flambo look like?", "he looks like a Chihuahua made out of fire", "… seriously?", "yeah", "ok I´ll go look under the rocks" the guys went looking for flambo with no luck, the decided to check under his stone for clues but they found a note that said "went out to see world, back in 2 weeks… PS sorry FP but I won't be able to cast the spell on Finn till I come back but if you find someone that could do it the spell written at the back of the note", "… but who could be able to cast the spell… I don't have fire elemental magic! This sucks dude", "oh no… now we won't be able to see each other for half a month Finn" Finn and Flame Princess looked at each other's eyes with desperation, they really wanted to touch each other. Anthony grabbed the note that Finn dropped after he had read it, Anthony saw the symbols written at the back and then read the instructions, he quickly memorized it and said "ok I´m Gonna try it", "you´re gonna what now dude?", "ZHIUTERU-MAKI-ZHA-WAKATETUGTUMAG-KHENDA!" when Anthony said this magic words some fire symbols appeared on his fists, he then charged at Finn hitting him slightly on the forehead making the flame shield to come up "dude… you did it… ", "hey I can cast flame shield!... heeee… Finn… you… you´re blue", "thank you Anthony, now I can give Finn his special gift… that… is… INSIDE MY HOUSE!" Flame princess ran up Finn and pushed him quickly inside her house" but popped his head out to say goodbye and thank you.

"… those two are gonna do it… I better head to Marcy´s house", so Anthony flew away following the directions written in the paper that Marceline gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anthony was flying above a forest that was described in the note Marceline gave him, he flew for a couple of minutes and soon he saw a cave, he re-read the note "that must be the cave", he got close to the entrance of the cave, he could hear some kind of bass being played, "wow… she plays the bass really good" he entered deeper into the cave and he then saw Marceline´s house, the sound of her playing the bass got louder and louder for every step closer he took, after hearing for a while Marceline´s music, which he really liked, he knock the door, the sound of the bass stopped and Anthony could hear Marceline say something before opening the door, "damn it he´s here earlier than I expected… GIVE ME A MINUTE!", "ok Marcy, take your time!", a half hour passed and Marceline was making strange noises inside her house, it sounded like if she was moving some furniture and for a minute it sounded like she was making some popcorn, the opened, "hey Anthony, sorry to keep you waiting come in" Marceline was wearing a black adjust tank top that made the top of her breasts show up, and she was also wearing a pair of adjusted black pants that made her ass look bigger, "wow Marcy… you look… beautiful", "well thank you sweety" Marcy leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but Anthony moved and their lips touched for accident but Marceline and Anthony just made a little laugh and then deepened the kiss, Anthony pushed Marceline so he could close the door.

Back at Flame princess house

Flame princess made Finn wait for her sitting on the couch at her living room, she told to wait while she went to get the gift, she then winked at Finn and then entered her room.

Finn was waiting for FP to come out of her room but she was taking a little long so Finn got up and started walking around FP´s living room he saw some pictures FP had on a desk, there were pictures of the two of them in different moments of dates, Finn always wanted to make FP enjoy the world so he made sure that every date they had was and adventure, there was a picture of when Finn took FP to search for more holo-tapes inside his dads dungeon, that date lasted days cuz there were still monsters in the dungeon. Then he saw another picture of FP and him sitting over the ice king "hey I remember this date, she helped me save doctor princess after getting kidnapped again by him… well good thing is after he met Dr. Princess, he almost completely forgot about PB".

The sound of a door opening caught Finns attention, he saw FPs room door slightly open, "come in Finn" the sweet voice of FP said from her room. Finn walked inside room and he got surprised for what he saw, FP was laying on the bed wearing only her underwear, no bra, Finn admired her body before saying something, he saw FPs beautiful long legs, her sexy waist that Finn always thought was the sexiest part of her body, her belly, her exposed chest showing FPs breast then her face, FP was a looking at Finn with a very perverted look, "come my hero, let me show you how tier 15 feels like", Finn without hesitation took his shirt and his shorts of and jumped to FPs bed.

Inside Marceline´s house Anthony and Marcy were watching a movie, "I can't believe you´ve never even heard of this movie", "well so far is an awesome movie", "wait till you see the sequel, heat signature 2", "how many sequels does this movie has?", "it ends at heat signature 4", "please tell you got all of them", "of course you dummy and I plan to watch them all with you", " but it´s getting late, it´s already kinda dark outside… guess we´ll have to leave the movie marathon for another day" Marceline grabbed Anthony´s hand before he stood up and placed it on her waist, then she placed her arms around his neck, "how about if you stay the night here… with me?" Marceline said while blushing a little, Anthony just made a smile and kissed Marceline "ok then".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finn woke up from FP´s fire bed still being protected by the fire spell Anthony casted on him "wow… Anthony´s shield lasts longer than I expected", he then stood up from the bed and grabbed his pants, he then headed to the kitchen to prepare something for… "Wait… what time is it?" Finn went to the window he had to his right and saw that it was still dark "huh… guess when you sleep in a house that is made out of fire you can´t distinguish between day and night… well guess I'll go back to bed with FP".

At Marceline´s house Anthony and Marcy were sleeping while floating over the bed, Marceline woke up first and noticed that she was spooning with Anthony, she turned at him slowly not to wake him up and she whispered at his ear "you´re my glob sweety", she then floated downstairs. Anthony, after a while, woke up but he felt strange, like something was missing, he then noticed he was floating over a bed and not inside the bed "wonder how she sleep like this" he descended to the floor and then searched for Marceline but he couldn't find her "Marcy! Where are you?"… no one answered, he took his shirt and his pants and he got dressed, then he went to the bathroom to wash his face, after doing so he floated downstairs where he saw Marceline playing her bass with headphones connected to the amplifier so she wouldn't wake Anthony up. Marceline seemed to be having fun so Anthony decided to grab a guitar that Marceline had between her instruments, he grabbed the guitar and he connected it to another amplifier she had at the other side of the room, then he turned the volume to the maximum and started playing some heavy metal cords. Marceline got scared for the sudden extremely loud sound, she took of her headphones and stared at Anthony that was playing her favorite guitar, she at first got a little mad that he grabbed it without her permission but after hearing a bit of Anthony´s cords she fell in love with the sound forgetting whatever made her mad.

Anthony stopped playing the guitar and he settled his hair so he could see Marceline better, his long brown hair sometimes couldn't let him see well but that happened whenever he waved his head he sometimes thought of cutting it but Marceline seemed to like the long hair… also the extra pillow felt really good when falling asleep, he saw Marceline staring at him with a surprised face "what´s wrong Marcy?", "nothing… it´s just… since when you know how to play the guitar?", "well I… wait… I know how to play the guitar?", "you didn't know?", "never tried.", "well now we know you can play it… and really good", "wonder what else I can play", "here try my bass" Anthony grabbed Marceline´s bass but he grabbed it from the sharp side making him bleed a little, Marceline saw that and she cleaned his hand, after the little accident Anthony grabbed Marceline´s bass again but this time he grabbed it from the top, he got confy and found a good position to hold the bass, he started playing some random cords but as the cords started sounding faster and with more rhythm a song came out, Anthony stopped before feeling like having to complete the song, "well looks like I can also play the bass", "well that's something less to worry about", "what do you mean?", "well I couldn't let people see me dating a non-musician", "well then I guess it's a relief that I know how to play the guitar… and the bass… hey wanna jam?", "you bet, lets see if you keep up with my speed", "hey I might have just found out I can play an instrument, but I can beat you at jamming", "we´ll see about that". Anthony and Marceline started jamming and they kept going till the sunrise.

Flame Princess, Finn, Marceline and Anthony spend the night each with their couple, but back at the castle Princess Bubblegum had trouble falling asleep, when PB saw the sunrise she gave up and went to the bathroom to take a sugar shower.

As PB was taking her sugar shower she cleaned her body starting by her sugar hair and finishing by washing her pink sugar legs, as she finished she then grabbed a towel to cover her body, then she went to the mirror to brush her teeth, she finished cleaning herself.

Bubblegum went to her lab to clear her mind with some scientific experiments, but her mind couldn't make clear ideas, she had the memory of Anthony´s yellow eyes making her see images of him and Finn, the memory made her blush and breath heavily, she couldn't help herself she started touching herself while sitting on her chair in front of her desk, as she touched herself images of Anthony and Finn kept coming to her mind, as time passed she kept touching herself until she climaxed leaving her exhausted and her fingers all wet, she placed her face on the desk and fell asleep.

Back with Finn and FP.

Flame Princess woke up and she found herself being hugged by Finn, she smiled and kissed Finn on the cheek and slowly moved from the bed to get her clothes and go downstairs. After a while Finn woke up and saw that FP was gone "FP?", Finn went downstairs and looked for FP but he couldn't find her, he then heard a noise in the kitchen "who´s there?!" from the kitchen FP came out with a bowl of soup "ow… I was hoping to wake you up for in bed breakfast", "sorry FP, but I suddenly stopped feeling your heat", flame princess just smiled and placed the soup bowl on the table, following her sitting at the end of the table, she grabbed the spoon, she blew it to cool it up, which was useless cuz… well… she´s made out of fire, "come on honey, eat your soup", "ok" Finn tasted the soup but he spit it quickly screaming in pain "OH MY GLOB! IT´S BURNING", "wow be careful, are you ok?", "yeah… the heat is going away", "huh… Finn", "what´s wrong FP?", "you´re… not blue…", "huh?... oh yeah… wait…". Anthony and Marceline were still jamming and they as they kept jamming both of them got closer and were about to kiss while still playing, "OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!", "what the hell was that?", asked Marceline "I don't know… was that Finn?", "I think… but what would make him scream so loud?", "oh ho…", "oh ho what?", "I think the flame shield spell casted off", "you think he´s ok?", "he´s inside FP´s house…", "oh… I´m gonna go and look for DR. Princess you go get Finn", "alright I´ll see you later".


End file.
